Staring at the End
by AyaReni
Summary: Isabel Forrest's life quickly changed in one night. One day, she is doing sutures in the ER, the next she is whisked away by a man with a metal arm. However, this wasn't Fate's twisted way of throwing a curve ball into her life. Isabel's life was going down this path since the day she was born. [Builds up to Age of Ultron in upcoming chapters]
1. Just the Beginning

**Hello there!**

 **This is my first fan fiction in a while, so bare with me.**

 **This story follows an OC. It starts off slow, but the chapters to follow**

 **are rewarding. Please review! Lay out your opinions so I could hear.**

 **Enjoy~**

Staring at the End

March 10th, 1998

Isabel Forrest was only eight years old when she was invited to her first ever sleepover. She was a little taken back when Mary Wood gave her an invite during recess. Turns out Mrs. Forrest convinced Mrs. Wood to invite her daughter to the sleepover. Her mother walked Isabel into the large white house. Before exchanging goodbyes, Isabel's mother said "Have fun sweetheart, and make sure you brush your teeth tonight"

Isabel nodded, and then said goodbye. All eyes were on her when she walked into the adjacent room. Isabel's fellow classmates were not so enthusiastic about her presence. Her big bouncy curls were not deemed beautiful to classmates. Often during class, they would stick things in Isabel's hair. She was also teased because of her skin tone. Isabel was biracial; her mother was from Sierra Leone while her father was from Portugal. This mix gave Isabel a rich caramel tone.

They excluded her from all of the activities of the night. Towards the end of the night Isabel started crying, and pleaded with Mrs. Wood to call her mother. Mary's mother dialed the number then handed Isabel the phone, and she said "Mommy, Daddy please come, I want to go home!"

"Alright sweetie, we will be there soon. Don't cry it will be alright." Her father said.

"You promise?" Isabel asked?

"Promise" both parents said in sync. Both of Isabel's parents went back to retrieve their daughter. Isabel ran out of the house the second the car pulled up. Her father picked her up, and embraced her in his arms. Mrs. Wood talked to Isabel's mother, and apologized.

Mr. Forrest placed both his daughter and her luggage in the car then drove off with his wife and child in tow.

"Isabel, you can't always run from a fight. Sometimes you have to kill them with kindness. I know it seems hard, but you will understand one day." her father said. A split second later, a large SUV rear ended their car, causing Isabel's luggage to fly into the front of the car.

Isabel's father looked around, and asked "Is everyone okay?" Both Isabel and her mother gave reassuring responses. Isabel's father looked at the vehicle through his rear view mirror, and noticed the car who hit them had no license plate. He turned over to his wife, and said "Lock the door." Mrs. Forrest pressed the locked button as her husband reached under his seat, and grabbed a handgun. He exited the car with the gun, in hope to confront the person. He then took one step, and the faceless person in the vehicle behind shot a bullet into his chest. Isabel's mother tried to react by grabbing another gun, but her fate was sealed when the faceless person shot a bullet through both cars into her skull. The faceless person driving the unmarked car vanished before Isabel could scream.

Isabel cried out for her parents, but there was no response since they both suffered a deadly fate. She unbuckled her seat belt, and got out of the car. Isabel ran to her father's corpse, and tried to wake him. "Daddy, please wake up"

Then her father's voice popped in her head "Whenever you are bleeding, make sure you add pressure. Pressure stops the bleeding." Isabel placed her small hands on her father fatal bullet hole, and tried to stop the bleeding. Suddenly there was a small but bright light between her small hands. It was impossible to see with the human eye, but this bright light started to repair some tissue in that corpse. Isabel screamed when she saw the light, and took her hands off of her father's corpse. The healing work that the bright light did was all wasted when Isabel moved her hands away.

Police officers arrived on the scene minutes later, and took Isabel into their custody until she could be placed into Child Protective Services (CPS). Normally CPS wouldn't become involved in orphan cases, but the severity of the parent's death was overwhelming. The next morning CPS came to the police station, and reviewed the report. Isabel was examined by the CPS child psychologist, and was then cleared to live with her aunt in Illinois. Isabel didn't know it at the time, but her parents were Shield Agents, and they were gunned down by a Hydra agent. She would later find out that a Shield Agent was there that night, and filed a report about that small, but bright light.

14 years later….

December 4th, 2012

"Izzie, if you don't get your butt over here, then I'm going to kick your ass! We can't be late for rounds again." A voice called across the locker room.

"I'm sorry Vanessa" a gentle voice said.

"Just hurry please" Vanessa replied.

Isabel, now Izzie, stood at five-feet six inches tall in her colorful scrubs. She matured gracefully in her face and maintained her big curls. Vanessa and Izzie hurried out of the room into the hall to receive their cases for the day. Izzie was assigned the emergency room for the day, which really meant an easy day. Ewer, Illinois was in the middle of nowhere. Ewer wasn't like the big cities full of people, and accidents waiting to happen. The most traumas the hospital staff would see were scraped knees, or kidney stones.

When a man came into the emergency room later that afternoon, carrying a woman on his back, Isabel didn't know what to do. "Are you a doctor?" the voice yelled. Izzie took a step forward and stared at the man. "I asked if you are a doctor!" the voice boomed.

Izzie shuttered when the man yelled again. "I'm a-"

Suddenly a man in blue scrubs came from beyond Izzie and interrupted her "I'm the doctor and it would be nice, if you didn't yell at my nurse." He turned over to Izzie "Izzie, call upstairs and order a head CT, I'll work on her wounds, okay?" Izzie nodded and walked over to the wall mounted telephone.

Minutes later the female's heart beat sky rocketed. "She's going into VTAC!" Izzie called to the doctor. The doctor immediately started compressions while Izzie got the paddles to shock his heart.

"Take over compressions Izzie" the doctor said. She went over and placed her hands on the chest of the female. Her male companion stared at Izzie as she was doing chest compressions.

 _Something seems familiar…I know her,_ he thought.

"We need to take her up to surgery now" the doctor said and in an instant they were gone. Izzie came down an hour later to look for the man who carried the woman in but she couldn't find him.

Four more hours passed and the surgery was done. Izzie walked over to the ICU to check on her patient. "How are you feeling?" Izzie asked nicely.

"Horrible" the female replied in an accent.

"Are you Russian? I ask because of your accent"

"Not quite, I'm from Eastern Europe"

"What's your name?"

"Wan-" she started, but was interrupted by her male companion as he entered the room.

"Andrea, you need to get some rest. Our flight leaves tomorrow." the man said.

"I'm sorry but the surgeon hasn't cleared you to leave anywhere. She just went through extensive surgery and needs at least a week of recovery here." Izzie stated.

The man walked over to Izzie and stared down at her as he towered over her. "We don't need to be fucking cleared princess. We leave when we want. You hear me?"

"Sam, please! Leave her alone, she is just doing her job" Andrea said. Sam backed away as Izzie left the room.

Still shaken from the man's threat, Izzie went over to the nurse's station and placed a red sticker on the woman's folder. This sticker would notify other nurses that this case was of high level and to be handled with care. Izzie then went back downstairs to the emergency room to finish the day. The last chunk of her shift consisted of sutures and stitches.

Izzie went home to her apartment, and read her favorite book, and ate dinner. After washing the dishes, she headed over to her room, and proceeded to undress for bed. Izzie crawled into her comfy bed, and fell asleep.

Noises in the middle of the night were uncommon and very scary for Izzie. So when a loud noise in the kitchen woke her up, Izzie reached for the pair of scissors on her night table. However a hand caught hers before she could grasp the scissors. Izzie looked up into the darkness, and somehow made out the facial features of a man. She wailed out in tears, and said "Please don't hurt me. I will give you all my money and jewelry."

The man's hand was ice cold, and it was impossible for Izzie to escape the tight grip. The man pulled out a cloth, and pushed it into Izzie's face. Izzie knew what this meant; she has seen all the action movies. The cloth was probably drenched in chloroform, which would make her lose consciousness in moments.

On Hollywood movie screens people were abducted for a certain reason. The man in the darkness would probably take her somewhere for something important, or evil. The only thing that didn't make sense is why someone would want to kidnap her. Izzie was a plain orphan who had a good paying job with hardly any was nothing important, or grand about her.


	2. Do Not Go Gentle

**Hi guys**

 **I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Please let me know what you think. Your opinions really matter to me!**

Do Not Go Gentle

December 18th, 2012

Izzie open and closed her eyelids many times to restore her vision. Her head pounded with an enormous amount of pain. She tried to open her mouth but a cloth, which tied back behind her head, restricted her movement. Looking around, all Izzie could see was darkness except a light that reflected off of some metal. Dark thoughts of death and rape clouded her mind and made her body tremble.

Izzie started crying because of those thoughts. After she let out a small cry, the light disappeared from the metal object. Izzie then felt the metal object over her mouth. The metal object over her mouth turned out to be a hand. The cold thumb and index finger of the metal hand pinched her nostrils while the palm covered her mouth. She struggled for breath, and tried to lose the grip but her own hands were tied behind her back.

"Make a sound, and I won't let go. Understand?" a deep voice said.

Izzie nodded as a tear fell from her eye onto the metal hand. After the hand was removed from her mouth, she gasped for air through the cloth. Once she caught her breath, Izzie listened since she wasn't allowed to speak. After listening for a moment, Izzie gathered that she was on a train, probably the cargo area since it was so dark. She even listened to breathing of her kidnapper. His breathing was low and steady, almost completely silent.

Hours later, light gleamed in from the cracks of the train. Izzie was right that she was on a train but this train was different. It wasn't modern at all. The wall wasn't really a wall; it was beams of wood constructed together with gaps between each beam. Izzie looked through the small opening, and sighted a land covered in snow. Large pine trees, sprinkled with snow, slowly went by as the train trucked along.

The sun rose higher and higher as time went by. More light shone through the gaps and crevices of the train cart, as the sun's position in the sky changed. Izzie looked over and saw her assailant. He had dark shoulder length hair that was loosely held together by a black band. His eyes were kept hidden by dark shades.

However the most disturbing thing that Izzie saw was his arm. His left arm was completely metal. The metal plating reminded Izzie of dragon scales. Then she thought, _maybe, he's a dragon. Dragons do still virgins after all._ Light from outside danced onto his metal arm, and made it shine. Izzie always liked how traveling light danced on things, but this time was different. The pretty light was shining on something evil, her kidnapper. She turned away from him, and looked out of the gap into the winter wonderland.

The train never stopped that day. But that didn't stop Izzie and her kidnapper from getting off board. When the sun set and the sky grew darker, the man nudged Izzie to wake up. She lifted her head and felt a wet trail of saliva going down her chin. Her hands were still tied behind her back which made it impossible for her to properly wipe her chin. Turning her face to one side, Izzie used her shoulder to wipe away the drool.

The man with the metal arm picked Izzie up by her arm, and brought her to her feet. They both walked over to a big wooden door. A wintry wind blew into the train cart as the man opened the door. A thousand tiny snowflakes blew straight into Izzie's face.

The train tracks soon turned into a bridge. Izzie looked out a saw the moon reflected onto the surface of water below the bridge. The man grabbed the cloth from Izzie's mouth and lowered it under her chin, freeing her mouth. She knew there would be consequences if she spoke, so she didn't.

Then the man took off his pair of shades from his face. The moon light shone onto his face and revealed a pair of deep brown eyes.

Then all of a sudden, the man leapt out of the cart with Izzie in tow. They both plunged into the icy frigid water. The water felt a thousand piercing knives to Izzie. However she tried to push through the pain by kicking her captor, with hopes of getting away. When she kicked his body, the man only got angry, and tightened his grip around her arm. Izzie felt like her bones were breaking so she mistakenly yelled out. However, when she yelled out her only supply of oxygen escaped her body. Water soon rushed in and flooded her lungs. The man hurriedly swam up to the surface. Izzie began a coughing fit in order to relieve her lungs of the water.

Once she caught her breath, Izzie sputtered out "Please stop! I have no idea what you want with me."

The man ignored her, and tugged her along to the banks of the river. There was no way she would survive if she just ran off so Izzie just followed the man. Izzie's body shook with every step she took forward. After a few more steps Izzie's leg began to tremble, and then they eventually gave out under her. Izzie fell to the ground, and struggled to get up. It didn't help that her hands were still tied behind her back. The man turned around, and picked her from off the ground, and heaved her small body over his shoulder. _I am in so much pain. I must be dying. At least it is all over now_ she thought _._ Izzie then closed her eyes, and slowly passed out.

The man carried her body for approximately an hour through the woods then found himself in front of a gate. There was a loud buzzing noise as the gate opened. This noise woke Izzie up but she remained silent on the shoulder of the man with the metal arm. She opened her eyes and looked around once they were inside. There were a lot of tables with junk on them, but one table had an interesting object.

There was some sort of scepter on the table. It was long and golden with a blue orb towards the top. Izzie looked into the blue orb and she saw flashes of people, whom she has never seen before. In the vision, she saw a man with a long face and long black hair, then a big man with golden hair like the sun. She blinked and saw a woman in a black jumpsuit with red hair beside a man with a bow and arrows. This all happened so slowly, Izzie thought time stopped.

She closed her eyes tighter this time and she saw that the man carried her away from the scepter.

The man opened a door that revealed a room with a bed and, a small window in the wall. The metal man placed Izzie on the bed, and pulled out a knife. He leaned forward into her personal space with the knife. _This is it; he is going to kill me. God please forgive me, and please let me into heaven._ She thought _._

But instead of placing the knife into Izzie's body, the man cut her hands free from the tight rope.Izzie immediately rubbed her callous wrists hoping to soothe the pain. The metal man stared at Izzie as she thanked God and rubbed her wrists. He didn't seem to understand, but he got up and left, locking the door behind him.

Moments later a female came in. She had straighter, longer and lighter hair than Izzie. It was odd to see someone so beautiful in a place like this. This woman had a tray with her. There was steam coming from a mug and a plate of rice. The blonde woman approached the bed and said "May I sit?" Izzie only nodded.

The woman proceeded to sit as she said "You should drink the coffee. You seem cold." For some reason Izzie trusted the gentle words of this gorgeous woman. She grabbed the coffee and took a big gulp. The coffee was steamy hot, but Izzie didn't care. The hot liquid poured into her mouth and filled her insides with warmth. She finished the cup, and the pain of the frigid water soon subsided.

"Where am I?" Izzie asked.

"Don't worry yourself with that." The lady said as she stroked hair out of Izzie's face. "You need to shower, and you need a better room" she said looking around in disgust.

"I don't need a better room. I need to be home" Izzie objected.

The lady placed a finger on Izzie's lips. "You need to be here."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." the lady called.

A man around Izzie's age stepped inside. "Charlotte, the boss wants to see you." He said in a thick accent. Izzie immediately looked up at him as he spoke. He had short dark brown hair that almost hit his shoulders.

"What does he want to talk about?" Charlotte asked.

"The new recruit" he said looking over to the brunette on the bed. His translucent grey eyes pierced right through Izzie. The girl stared back for a few seconds but the man's eyes were proven to intense to keep contact. The man smiled to himself as Izzie looked away in disgust.

"Okay" Charlotte got up, and walked out the door along with the man, leaving Izzie alone.

Soon after another female came into the room, and guided Izzie to the showers. After her shower Izzie put on clothes provided to her from Charlotte. Izzie stepped into black leggings then pulled a white t-shirt down over her head. Once dressed, Izzie was escorted to the main center of the building. She saw familiar faces, Charlotte, the man with the brown hair and Andrea from the hospital in Illinois. However, there was one unfamiliar face, a bald man with a monocle in his right eye.

"Andrea? What is this?" Izzie asked. The man with the short hair started chuckled silently to himself, but was stopped as "Andrea" nudged him.

"My name isn't Andrea. It is Wanda" she said stepping forward. Izzie took a step back.

"What the hell is all of this?"

The bald man stepped forward and said "This is Hydra." and looked around. "You, my dear, are the miracle."

"What?" Izzie said.

Wanda took two more steps, and reached for Izzie. "You are going to help us save our country." Wanda said as she took Izzie's hand.

"I don't understand." Izzie said.

"You will." Wanda replied before the bald man took another step forward.

"I am Wolfgang von Strucker. I knew your parents Janice and Robert a long time ago. They worked with me at a private agency called-"

"My parents were lawyers." Izzie interjected.

"Well they obviously lied. They worked as agents of SHIELD. They investigated unnatural matters that were hidden from the world." He then paused, giving Izzie a moment to take this all in. Strucker continued shortly after. "An agent of shield saw what you did on your father's corpse. That agent filed a report, and you were watched every since. You have powers."

"Strucker believes that we can sharpen your powers so you can aid our forces to stop the violence in our country Sokovia" Wanda said.

"You people are crazy." Izzie took a step back and yanked her hand out of Wanda's. She stared at all four strangers then around the room. Then in an instant, she turned around and bolted for an exit.

"Pietro, go get her." Charlotte said lazily.

"It would be my pleasure." The man darted after Izzie. Izzie heard him follow after her, and tried to run faster, but failed. Pietro's speed was unbelievable; his strides were long, but very quick. He caught up to the girl, and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are you going?" he asked.

Suddenly the light in Pietro's eyes began to dim. His grip loosened around her arm. He took that same hand, and clutched his chest.

"Damn this heart." He cursed.

Wanda followed behind, and saw Pietro kneeling on the floor in pain. She came to his side, and supported him up. By the time she lifted her brother from the ground Izzie was gone.

Izzie ran away from Pietro once her arm was free. She ran into a poorly lit hallway and looked for an exit. Izzie turned the corner into the next hall that was lit up with red by a little neon exit sign.

All of a sudden, 50 meters away, the man with the metal arm was chasing after her. He aimed his gun at her head then lowered it a little. A bullet blasted through the girl's thigh causing her to collapse to the ground. A scream of pain exited Izzie's lungs. She laid on the floor in fetal position, applying pressure to the front of her thigh. Izzie yelled out as blood escaped through her hands.

The metal man stopped running after the bullet shot through Izzie's leg, and started trudging over towards her. As the man got closer, Izzie noticed some light escaping between her fingers. She stared in confusion at the light. _What the hell?_ , she thought.

The metal man too saw this light but he didn't care. He took a sliver pistol from his belt and aimed it at the girl. The gun emitted a blue ray into her head knocking Izzie out.

 **Like this chapter?**

 **Just wait until you see what I have for you next time!**

 **Remember to review!**


	3. Surviving and Adapting

Surviving and Adapting

The last thing Izzie saw before being knocked out was a blue beam coming from the gun of the metal man. The first thing she saw when she woke up was a similar light. Thankfully the light wasn't coming out of a barrel of a gun. The light came from a fixture in the ceiling directly over Izzie's head. _I really need to stop waking up like this_ she thought.

Then everything came back to her, the proposition from those strangers, being shot in the leg, and that man's metal arm. Izzie sat up in her bed, and rubbed her head. Izzie looked down at her leg, and saw it wrapped with bandages. Surprisingly her leg didn't hurt. In fact, not one part of her body was in pain.

Izzie looked around, and noticed that this room was different from the last one she was in. The walls were all white and the lighting was so much better. There was a bookcase against the wall, next to a stand with a TV on it. A framed painting of an octopus hung on the wall.

This painting seemed familiar to Izzie. She got off of the bed with ease and no discomfort, and totted over to the painting. Once she got closer, the details in the painting became more apparent. The octopus was strangling a boat in the middle of a storm. Izzie ran her fingers over the painting and felt the grooves of dried paint. _Oh my goodness_ she thought. _This is the real Insaniens Polipi, Enraged Octopus. It hasn't been seen since 1936._ Izzie remembered how much her art history professor rambled on about how the value of a painting goes up once it's stolen. _Who the hell are these Hydra people?_

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Izzie stood silent and still. The door opened to reveal Pietro. He waddled into the room with a limp, and sat on the bed. "This is nice. I wish I got a room this cool when I first came." He patted the bed, and beckoned Izzie to join him. Izzie walked over and sat down a safe distance from the man.

"Came or kidnapped?" Izzie questioned.

"I came here on my own, with my sister of course."

"Wanda is your sister?"

"Yeah, she was hesitant at first, but I convinced her."

"You convinced her to sell herself as a weapon?" she said blatantly.

"You don't understand."

"No I don't."

Pietro looked down at her leg. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a couple of days" he asked.

"Oh I'm great. A man with a metal arm kidnapped me, brought me across the globe and shot me, twice." Izzie said bitterly.

"He doesn't really have a name. People call him Grumpy. No one really likes to interact with him. Just do what you're told, and you'll be okay."

"If I don't comply?"

Pietro was silent for a moment then, looked into her brown eyes, and said "I wouldn't want to see your pretty curls soiled in blood." He then got up, and slowly limped out of the room.

* * *

Izzie pondered deeply about the consequences of submitting to them for hours. In the end, she decided she would submit. Izzie was escorted by three men with guns to see Strucker. On the way her mind was playing a game of ping-pong. _I'm only 22, I can't die. Plus their cause does seem legit. I'm all for fighting the power…but they did kidnap me, and threaten to kill me. What would Dad do?_ Then she remembered that fatal car ride the night of the sleepover. _Dad said "Isabel, you can't always run from a fight. Sometimes you have to kill them with kindness. I know it seems hard, but you will understand one day"._

Izzie along with her escorts arrived in a planning room occupied by Charlotte, Strucker and Grumpy. Wanda and Pietro were nowhere to be found. Izzie stepped forward and said "I will comply".

"That is great news!" Charlotte said as she walked over and lightly hugged the girl. Izzie just stood motionless, not hugging back. "I really don't want to see you dead." Charlotte stated as she backed away.

"What exactly will I be doing?"

"We will measure and record your power." Strucker noted. He then looked down at a folder and said "I see you have a background in nursing. You will assist the medical team if the other experiments get…complicated."

"Complicated?"

Strucker dismissed her as he turned around, and looked out of the window into the wintry landscape.

* * *

Izzie's three months of training began immediately. For the first four weeks, Charlotte trained her to get her into shape. This rigorous training included lots of cardio and weight lifting. She was then trained in hand to hand combat. For a couple of days some big shot agent of Hydra instructed her how to use knives.

For the majority time of her training, Izzie trained with an agent named Iann. His position in Hydra was equivalent to a Supervising Officer (SO) in the military. Iann was very meticulous and precise about his training. This type of training was tedious, but it would benefit Izzie in the long run.

The TV in her room really wasn't really needed since Izzie spend most of her time in the small training facility. She did find some comfort spending time with Pietro and Wanda. They were the closest thing to humanity in the building. Whenever their breaks matched up, the trio ate together and finally used Izzie's TV. Whenever Wanda left the facility for matters unknown, Pietro would keep Izzie company; and vice-versa.

As the weeks went by Izzie soon accepted her destiny. She read whatever Hydra literature was around. She wasn't brainwashed with a scary electrical machine that would fried her brain cells. Izzie just saw Hydra from a different angle, and began to believe in their ideals. Once she understood and accepted Hydra, she became acquainted with other agents. The men who once held rifles at her side were now telling her stories in the mess hall.

There were about eighty agents in the base. Not all eighty agents wanted to talk to her though. However, those who did talk to her shared their stories. They came from different walks of life. Assassins, soldiers, police officers, mercenaries and killers made up most of the fold. However, their past lives didn't bother Izzie. Their loyalty to Hydra was the one thing she really looked for.

* * *

On the final day of her physical training, Pietro came to visit her. "What's up?" she said as he walked in.

"I need to talk to you" he replied.

"Sounds serious."

"It is." For the first time in forever, Pietro had a serious look on his face. The last time Izzie saw him like this was a couple of weeks ago. The experiments conducted on the siblings really took a toll on their bodies. Pietro would show up one day with black and blues all over his body, soon after Wanda would appear with the glowing red veins around her eyes. For three days the twins weren't their usual selves.

However, when he came in Pietro looked as a healthy as a horse. The only thing that was wrong was his facial expression. "You're scaring me" she stated as they both sat on the bed. This time, the proximity between them was much smaller.

"I didn't mean to." He grabbed her right hand, and held it firmly. "Tomorrow you start the experimental phase, and I'm scared for you. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt." His big beautiful grey eyes looked deeply into Izzie's.

Izzie stared back, but then averted her gaze. "I can take it" she said.

He softly lifted her chin to revert her eyes back to his. She stared back as he said "I know you think you can. But trust me, I've been through this. There will be times when you want to die. I'm telling you that you have to push through okay?"

"Okay." He pulled her in, and hugged her tightly. Izzie hugged back as Pietro petted her curls. They both held the hug for 12 seconds, neither of them letting go. Izzie finally pulled back and looked at him.

"Sokovia thanks you." He said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I have to get to my last session with Iann. I'll see you later." Izzie released her hand from Pietro's. She walked towards the door as her olive toned face was flushed with red. _I can't do this, dammit Pietro! Hydra is more important than some middle school crush._ She thought to herself as she headed to the training room.

* * *

During the session Iann saw the wrath of Izzie. She couldn't help but think about Pietro with each punch, kick and jab. The thoughts only angered her more, and intensified her strikes to the dummy. _I can't become involved with love._ Jab to the right. _I don't want._ Punch to the center. _That's something the old me wanted._ Izzie then thought about her old life. Memories of working and hanging out with Vanessa surfaced her mind. They were abruptly cut off when Iann kicked Izzie in the back of the knee, causing her to fall forward.

Izzie dismissed those thoughts and quickly got up to her feet. She turned around with a punch but hit nothing. Iann on the ground; balanced on two hands. By the time Izzie looked down, he kicked her legs from under her. This move landed Izzie right on her back.

She stared up to the ceiling then at Iann as he towered over her. "You surprised me."

"There are no surprises in war, just mistakes." He said before reaching out to help Izzie up. She took his hand but used the force of gravity to drag him down. Izzie kicked her legs into the man's abdomen causing a windmill effect to happen. Izzie was now on top of Iann.

"Are you sure you aren't Hebrew? Because you sure talk like a proverb" she stated before getting up.

"I am German. My only religion is beer." He said jokingly as he got up.

"That is so stereotypical and you hate beer!"

"True" he stated as he shrugged. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"As I will ever be"

Iann placed his hands on Izzie's shoulders and stared at her. "Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will survive and stay true to Hydra."

Izzie never do the hydra salute before but she felt like this was the time. She placed both arms out in front of her and brought her feet together. "Hail Hydra!" she exclaimed. Iann was proud, but Izzie felt awkward. She believed in Hydra's ideals about terminating the dangers of both the inside and outside world. However in that moment, she felt like a fish out of water.

* * *

 **Quick note: the last thing Iann says is a play on the words that said to Steve**. **Rogers before the procedure that turned him into Captain America. The real quote is "Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." I thought it would be interesting to twist it up.**

 **Once again thanks for reading!**

 **Remember to review**


	4. Losing My Religion

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long.**

 **I had writer's block, and it was horrible.**

 **I am over the block though so don't worry.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

Losing My religion

Normally Wanda would visit Izzie early in the morning so they could spar in the gym. However no one was allowed to visit Izzie that day. Charlotte was the only exception since she oversaw the experiments with Strucker. Izzie woke up around 7 am, and headed down to the experimental lab with Charlotte.

Once Izzie was downstairs, she was led into a large box that resembled a cell. Two sides of the box were sheeted with metal while the other two were reinforced glass. In the center of the box was a reclined chair. Tons of cabled and wires weaved in and around the chair. Izzie saw that most of the cables came from outside the box, and into a metal plate.

"Charlotte, what the hell is this? You told me I didn't need to have my memories flushed. My mind doesn't need to be erased. My loyalties lie with Hydra" Izzie exclaimed.

"I know. This machine won't erase your memories. It's just going to give you a shock." Charlotte replied. "And if you have such a loyalty to Hydra then you shouldn't object."

Izzie remained silent as she got into the chair. A research assistant entered the box. She placed the large metal plate over Izzie's chest. She then placed a black folded leather belt into her mouth before exiting.

Charlotte said "We are going to start now"

Currents of electric energy surged from the cables into Izzie's body. As soon as the first current entered her body, Izzie wailed out in pain. The belt fell out of her mouth, and landed on her lap. Izzie gripped the arm rests very rigidly. The procedure only lasted a minute, but the pain lasted a lot longer.

As soon as Izzie was done with her first procedure, she went on to the next. Izzie was placed in a glass box that stood tall. In the center of the box was a scepter. It was the same scepter that Izzie saw when she first came to this place.

On the left handed wall, there were five small holes for talking and breathing. "Pick it up." Charlotte said through the holes.

Izzie placed her right hand on the scepter and slowly twirled it around her wrist and palm. Strucker appeared out of nowhere, and screamed "Why is she touching the scepter!?"

Charlotte replied "Calm down. She is ready."

"She most certainly is not. No subject touches the scepter; we only transmit its power through electricity."

"We tried that on her, and nothing happened. Izzie is meant to wield this scepter. Right Izzie?"

Izzie was too busy being fascinating with the blue orb trapped at the top of the scepter. She stared deep into it and saw so many images of people, places and things. Faces of people she never met before flashed into her mind. However some were familiar. The red head, the man with the bow, Blondie and that smirking long face appeared together for some reason. Streaming bright colors appeared to form a bridge that connected a city of gold and a spherical structure. And last Izzie saw six glowing gems in darkness.

Izzie reached forward, and touched the stone that was fixed into the scepter. Charlotte and Strucker both stood bewildered. The blue orb pulsated with the girl's touch. After a minute of staring into the orb, Izzie placed the golden scepter back on the table. She then walked over to the left handed wall and began to draw into the glass, with just her finger nail. As her finger nail glided through the glass, a trail of dark blue radiance was left behind. Once she was done, the logo of Hydra was clearly seen. It began to pulsate as Izzie left the glass box. "How'd I do?" Izzie asked.

"Well! Really well! People tend to go a little crazy when they touch the scepter…But you…" Charlotte said.

"You haven't proven anything yet. Your reaction was luck. What we need is to establish your powers as a weapon" Strucker stated bluntly.

Izzie stretched out her hand towards a metal table. A dark shadow came from her hand and towards the table. The shadow consumed the table, making it vanish into thin air. "Like that?" Izzie questioned. Strucker remained silent.

"Remarkable. How did you do that?" Charlotte asked.

"The scepter showed me in some weird transferral." Izzie said.

"Nothing hurts?"

"Not really."

"This is extraordinary. Wanda touched the scepter once and it scrambled her mind."

"Well Wanda didn't have powers before. I'm guessing the scepter forced energy into her. But with me…it enhanced the powers I was born with."

* * *

Charlotte and the research team ran tests on Izzie all day. When she finally got back to her room at midnight, Wanda and Pietro were waiting for her. Pietro used his quick speed to run up to her as she walked in. He greeted her with a hug, and didn't let go. "Thank God you're okay. What did they do to you?"

Izzie pulled away from Pietro's embrace, and sat on the bed next to Wanda. Pietro just stood in confusion. "Well I first got freaking electrocuted. That hurt like hell, but then Charlotte made me touch that golden scepter and everything changed. I wasn't in pain anymore, and I saw things." Izzie explained

"Like what?" Wanda asked.

"People, whom I've never met people. I saw golden towers, and building with a glowing bridge. It was all really weird at first. I got out of the glass box thingy, and send a table into thin air. I had no idea what I was doing. And the weirdest thing is that it felt very natural."

"I touched the scepter once, and I couldn't sleep for days. Consider yourself lucky." Wanda said before taking Izzie's hand. "Get some sleep, you deserve it." Wanda stood up, and let go of Izzie's hand. "You coming?" Wanda asked Pietro.

The boy looked at Wanda then at Izzie. "Umm I think I'll stay a little longer"

"Whatever you say brother." Wanda said as she winked at Izzie before leaving.

Pietro locked the door behind his sister then placed himself next to Izzie on the bed. "Tell me how you really feel? I can tell when you are lying." Pietro said.

"I'm not lying, I feel fine."

"Sure, and let's pretend that we don't like each other while we are at it."

"I…I don't like you."

Pietro stared into her eyes "Yes you do, and so do I." he said. He reached over, and cupped Izzie's face. Izzie tried to break her face free but she gave in as she looked into his grey eyes. _Dammit_ , she thought. Izzie leaned in and locked lips with Pietro. They both became invested in the embrace. Izzie placed her hands on Pietro's chest, and clung to his shirt. Pietro moved his hands from her delicate face to her soft hair.

Izzie realized what she was doing, and pushed Pietro away. "Pietro, you are just another agent for Hydra. We can't do this."

"Just another agent? Are you kidding me? I thought we were more than just fellow agents." Pietro said angrily.

Izzie got up from the bed and faced the wall. "I don't know Pietro. I just…don't know. Please just let me figure this out on my own."

Pietro came behind her and touched her shoulder. Izzie jumped when she felt his touch, and whipped around pushing him away. As she pushed him away, a bright beam struck Pietro in the head causing him to fly into the wall across the room. Izzie reached for him, but another beam escaped her hand, this time it was dark blue.

Izzie ran to him and tried to help. Pietro's pupils' dilated, and went dark. "Wake up please. Pietro!" Izzie placed her hands on the cut on his forehead. A bright light escaped between her fingertips. She held them there for two minutes then checked his breathing. It was slow, but steady.

Pietro didn't regain consciousness for 10 minutes. When he finally did he looked at Izzie.

Before he could say anything, Izzie bursted out "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He was only able to nod. Once he did, Izzie noticed his hair and eyes. The girl said "I think my powers did something to your hair and eyes. They are sliver." She placed a hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle.

Pietro adjusted himself up and said "You think it's funny?"

Izzie nodded. "But it fits you, I promise."

"Okay, good. Can you help me over to the bed?" Pietro asked. Izzie shifted over towards the injured man, and helped him to his feet. Together they walked over to the bed. Izzie carefully laid Pietro on the bed.

"Are you going to sleep here? I don't think we can both fit on the bed"

"We will just have to cuddle." Pietro proposed.

Izzie hesitated at first, but then said "Okay but I have to change into something comfy."

"Like your bra and panties"

"Don't be a pervert" Izzie said jokingly. Izzie walked over towards her dresser, and slipped out of her dirty capris and t-shirt. She then put on a short night dress that just covered her knees.

Pietro touched his forehead. "Hey did you use your powers on me after you knocked me out?"

"Yeah, you looked dead so I put my hands over your forehead. I guess I can heal people too"

Pietro stared at her as he lay down. He noticed black and blue bruises covered both her legs. Pietro didn't bring it up since he didn't want to start another fight.

Izzie came over to the bed, and tossed a pair of black sweats at him. "Change into those" she said.

He sat up in the bed, and covertly changed out of his pants into the sweats under the covers. Izzie then turned off the light, and joined him in bed. Turns out there was enough room for both of them to face each other. Since Izzie was shorter than Pietro, she had to slightly look up at him.

"Pietro, you aren't just some Hydra agent to me. You are my friend. I just don't want our relationship to compromise the mission."

"What if the mission is compromising our relationship?" Pietro asked as he placed his hand on Izzie's cheek.

"Don't do that. Saving your country has been the mission from all along, even before I came into the picture. Don't let the possibility of a relationship change that." Izzie said before biting her lip.

"I don't think Hydra gives a rat's ass about my country. And I don't care. Hydra has given me power, and once Wanda is done, we can leave. The three of us can save Sokovia together. We don't need Hydra."

"They would kill us"

"I am super fast, Wanda plays her mind games, and you..."

"I make chairs vanish." Izzie sighed and said "You're right, but do we need to talk about this now?" Izzie twirled a piece of Pietro's silver hair between her fingers. Pietro smiled, and leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No, we don't. Goodnight." Pietro said.

* * *

Izzie was woken up abruptly. "Wake up!" Charlotte yelled. Izzie quickly sat up, and looked around. There were four agents that she recognized with Charlotte. "You said that your loyalties lie with Hydra, but apparently they lie within a bed with Pietro. I shouldn't have trusted you" Charlotte continued.

Izzie looked behind her to see if Pietro was awake, but the bed was only occupied by herself. "Where did you take him!?" Izzie said frantically.

"He was taught a lesson. Apparently, one that you need to learn. Take her." Charlotte said coldly.

Izzie threw her hands in front of her in hopes to release her powers, but nothing happened. Two guards grabbed Izzie's arms, and pulled her up to her feet. They dragged her back downstairs and back into that metal box. This time she was strapped down into the reclined chair.

"Charlotte please don't do this!" Izzie pleaded. This time the metal plate was placed over Izzie's head. Charlotte pulled the lever, and turned around. Charlotte couldn't see Izzie's agonizing pain, but she could hear it. The memory erasing lasted ten minutes, and Izzie screamed for every single second.

Once it was done, Charlotte entered the metal box and stood in front of Izzie. "Will you comply?" Charlotte asked.

"I will." Izzie replied.

"Good. Take her to the scepter. It's time we start seeing what she can really do"

* * *

Later that day, Charlotte reported to Strucker upstairs in his office. "We erased Izzie's memories. She won't remember be infatuated with Pietro, or anything from her past life. Izzie will be kept downstairs until her full powers are unleashed."

"And the boy?" Strucker asked.

"Three agents taught him a lesson about discipline. He won't cause us any problems."

"Has Wanda expressed any concern?"

"I sent her out of the country to gather intel with Iann. She won't be back soon."

"Good."

* * *

Izzie was down in the research lab for a whole month. Izzie was finally released in early May. The research team tapped into her powers, and raised her to her full potential. The research team was so impressed and also scared. Izzie could now create a wormhole-like tunnel at one end of the room, and open it up at the other end. She could even delay when the second wormhole would show up. Sometimes she got out of control. Izzie could control someone's body with their shadows. One day Izzie tossed a research assistant into a worm hole. The man grabbed onto the wall, but Izzie dragged him by his shadow into the wormhole. The power of the scepter took over Izzie's mind that day. Charlotte wasn't pleased, but Strucker was.

Izzie opened the door to the main building, and walked in. Everything was the same except for her. She walked her room to find it occupied by Wanda. Wanda strutted over to Izzie, and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing?" Izzie asked awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you in a month, and that's the first thing you say? And I'm hugging you, it's perfectly normal." Wanda replied.

Izzie pulled away and walked over to her dresser. "What the hell happened? I've been gone for a month, and things are different. Pietro won't even open his door."

Izzie turned around, and looked Wanda straight in the eye, and said "Pietro?"

"Yes, my brother silly. What happened to you two?"

"I don't know a Pietro but what I've been doing is none of your business. Whoever you are"

Wanda just stood there in disbelief as Izzie went around the room putting clothes into a bag. Charlotte came in a minute later. "Ready Isabel?"

Izzie nodded.

"No one calls you Isabel." Wanda said in confusion. "What the hell did you do to her?" she asked.

"Improved her greatly." Charlotte said as she left with Izzie.

Wanda ran to her brother's room, and knocked on the door loudly. The door opened, and a very tired Pietro opened the door. He had bags under his eyes, and his silver hair was disheveled. "Your hair is silver" Wanda stated.

"I know. What do you want?"

"Izzie is acting strange. They are taking her somewhere, and Charlotte called her Isabel."

Pietro sighed, and went inside his room leaving the door open. Wanda followed him in, and shut the door behind her.

"I overheard that she has done really well downstairs. So well that she is going to handle some business in America."

"What's in America?"

"Some Hydra business in Washington D.C."

"I'm guessing you aren't taking it well."

"She's changed"

"Well she is a Hydra agent. She has to do what she has to do. Once she gets back I can talk to her. We will get the old Izzie back. Don't worry brother."


	5. Influencing Monsters

Influencing Monsters

For the past two years Izzie worked many operations as a pawn for Hydra. Some of the operations were undercover details to get artifacts, but most of them were assassinations. Izzie assisted Grumpy, also known as the Winter Soldier, on tactical missions. Those two never spoke to each other, but they did make one hell of a team.

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D in the battle of the Triskelion, Hydra was running around with its head cut off. Without Alexander Pierce leading them, Hydra was scrambling to find a new leader. Strucker instructed Izzie to find the Winter Solider. In late September of 2014, Izzie received a lead that Grumpy was in Boston, Massachusetts.

Izzie headed north, and arrived at a local bar that Bucky Barnes was seen at. When she entered she saw a familiar face sitting across from a man. There was a tall and lean man wearing a plain white flannel and a leather jacket. The lean man looked over, and stared at Izzie. She returned the gaze but averted it as she headed over to the bar. "Scotch please." Izzie asked the bartender.

The bartender slid over a scotch to Izzie a few minutes later and Izzie began sipping on it. Moments later the man came over. "Hi, I'm Steve" he said as he reached out for a handshake.

"I'm Jenny." she responded as she shook his hand.

Steve smiled and confessed "I'm really bad at this but can I buy you a drink or something?"

"I have a drink" Izzie said before sipping on her scotch.

"Jenny! What are you doing?" a voice called out from behind the two.

Izzie looked over and saw a Hydra agent that she was working with. "Tiffany, I was just kindly turning down this handsome man."

"Good, you would break James' heart if you cheated on him." Tiffany looked at Steve "She's taken…bye." Steve apologized, and backed off. Tiffany grabbed Izzie tightly by her arm, and dragged her out of the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Tiffany angrily whispered.

"He was hitting on me." Izzie replied as she put her back a car door.

"We have orders not to interact with any former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, especially Steve Rogers."

"I remember now. I saw his face before…in the scepter. He must be looking for Bucky Barnes."

"Well we got another lead, let's go." Tiffany barked as she pushed Izzie into a dark SUV parked in the street.

Izzie and Tiffany received more leads about Bucky Barnes' location. However, the leads would turn out to be false. One minute Bucky was in London, and the next he was in Oregon. It was all a deception, orchestrated by Bucky himself. Strucker got annoyed with this, and sent Izzie on other operations. Things started to slow down in the new year so Strucker ordered Izzie to return to the base.

* * *

Izzie returned to Sokovia in late April. This was Izzie's first time coming back since she left last year with Charlotte. Izzie parked her motorcycle in the garage then headed up to Strucker's office. She made her way up to the second floor. Before she made her way to Strucker's office, she bumped into a hard object. She looked up and saw the piercing grey eyes of Pietro Maximoff. He looked down at her, and said softly "Izzie".

Strucker came out of nowhere, and said "Isabel, come". Izzie obeyed his order, and followed him into his office. Pietro stood there in confusion for a few minutes by himself.

After her meeting with Strucker, Izzie was escorted to her old room. When she walked in, she noticed that her room was occupied by two people. Wanda was sitting on the bed, and Pietro was leaning on a dresser. She closed the door behind herself, and looked over at the two. Without hesitation, Izzie ran over to Pietro, and hugged him.

"I am so sorry. Charlotte tried to erase my memories but I somehow used my powers to stop it from happening." Izzie cried out.

"It's okay" Pietro said as he petted her head.

Wanda walked over and placed her hand on Izzie's back. "They can't find out that you still have your memories. You'll go back in that machine, and probably lose them forever."

Izzie gently pulled away from Pietro, and looked at Wanda with tears in her eyes. "What do we do?" she asked.

"We leave. We can deal with the forces in Sokovia by ourselves. You have to pretend that you don't know us. Don't even look at us. Do what you are told and we will find you tomorrow night." Pietro suggested.

"Don't worry." Wanda said as she hugged Izzie. "I'll give you two some privacy" Wanda said smiling.

As soon as Wanda left, Izzie looked down at the ground. "Before I got my memories erased, Charlotte told me…she... did they erase your memories from that night?" Pietro simply shook his head then leaned forward, and kissed Izzie. He grabbed her by her face, and intensified the kiss. Izzie responded back by wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him back with passion. Pietro and Izzie made their way to the bed, and spent the night together.

* * *

Pietro woke up startled. A loud buzzing noise echoed throughout the room. He sat up in the bed and all the lights were off except for one. There was a blinking red light in the upper corner of the room. Pietro looked over at Izzie. The comforter covered her naked body from the chest down as she lay sleeping. Pietro shook her body with his hands. "Izzie wake up!" he yelled. Izzie sat up quickly, and looked at Pietro with confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I think we are under attack. We need to find Wanda now." They both got out of the bed and dressed as fast as they could. Izzie slipped into dark leggings that were suitable for combat and a plain white t-shirt. She then laced the strings on her boots, and put on her black leather jacket that had a hundred pockets for her knives. In the time that Izzie put on her leggings, Pietro was already dressed, and ready to go.

Izzie placed her last knife in her jacket when Pietro said "I'm going to find Strucker, you go and find Wanda, and go somewhere safe."

Before Izzie could object, Pietro whizzed out of the room. Izzie left her room, and found Wanda in a hallway on the second floor of the north wing. "Wanda!" Izzie called out. Agents were running through the hallways with guns. Three men that Izzie recognized were barking orders to everyone. Wanda made her way through the crowd and over to Izzie.

"Where's Pietro?" Wanda asked.

"He went to find Strucker to see what's going on. What should we do?"

"We should get whatever supplies we can then find my brother."

"Wanda, where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind the girls. Izzie recognized that voice, it was Iann. "Izzie, go help." Iann said as he placed a rifle in her hands. "You are coming with me." Iann said to Wanda as he grabbed her arm.

Wanda tried to pull away but Iann's grip was tight. Izzie lifted the rifle that was in her arms and pointed it at Iann's head. "Let her go, now!" she demanded. Iann let go of Wanda and raised his arms in defense. But within seconds, Iann grabbed a knife from his belt, and lunged at Izzie. His knife was only seconds from her chest when Wanda raised her hands and blasted Iann across the hall with her red energy. All of the agents that were running through the hall stopped, and aimed their guns at the two girls.

Out of nowhere, Pietro zoomed by, and grabbed both girls then sprinted off again. He took them to the abandoned section of the research facility in the west tower. There was a large Chitauri whale strung up to the high ceiling. On the tables, there were weapons that looked similar to the whale creature. Pietro set them down, and asked "You two okay?" Both girls nodded. "Strucker told me that the base is under attack" He looked at Wanda. "It's the Avengers." Wanda looked back at Pietro and remained silent.

"The Avengers?" _The scepter showed me visions before, visions of their faces… Izzie thought to herself._ Izzie continued "Those superheroes who saved New York City from those aliens?"

"They aren't superheroes. They are monsters." Wanda remarked.

"Their leader Stark is responsible for the deaths of our parents, and our country. His weapons caused the war in Sokovia." Pietro stated.

"This is the moment we have been waiting for. He needs to pay for his crimes." Wanda said coldly.

"I will go outside, and force the Avengers inside. You two stay here. If you see any of them in here, kill them."

Izzie embraced Pietro, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't die out there" she whispered.

"Promise" he replied before zooming away. Izzie and Wanda were inside the basement for twenty minutes. Then suddenly a door opened, and Tony Stark walked through. Both girls hid in the shadows as he descended the stairs. Izzie noticed him looking around. She then followed his gaze, and noticed he was looking at the scepter.

"Thor, I have my eyes on the prize." he said. Wanda silently followed behind the man, and moved her hands gracefully around his head. Particles of red energy came from her hands, and entered his mind. Izzie stepped forward, and watched Tony stand completely still. Sweat dripped steadily from his forehead.

Moments later, he turned around, and looked at the whalish creature. He looked frightened, as if he had seen a ghost. Both girls stepped back into the shadow, and out of his sight. Pietro whizzed behind, and stared at the man. Tony stuck his hand out, and seconds later robotic pieces flew into his hand, and formed a robotic hand. He stuck his hand into the scepter's holding and grabbed it.

"We are just going to let them take it?" Pietro whispered to the girls. Wanda smiled and Izzie just stood there in confusion. Tony stared at the scepter as if it was his brand new toy that no one else could have.

* * *

Wanda, Pietro and Izzie left the facility. Izzie stole the keys to a black Jeep in the garage. Since Pietro and Wanda didn't know how to drive manual, Izzie had the liberty of driving 20 miles to the nearest town. Once they were there, they came across an inn. At the inn, the three got a room, and ate dinner provided by the innkeeper. The next day Pietro sold the stolen Hydra vehicle to a man. For the next few days, they came up with many plans to kill the Avengers. But each plan was dismissed by Wanda; she felt that Tony Stark would give them the opportunity. After dinner on the fourth night, Pietro and Izzie walked the streets as Wanda slept. Pietro pointed at a somewhat new apartment building. "This is where I grew up. They replaced the rubble with relief aid, and put this ugly building up." He said before dropping his hand to his side.

Izzie grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "We will make Stark pay. I promise." Pietro turned to Izzie, and kissed her softly. He placed his hand on her face then stroked a curl back.

"I wish…I wish my parents were still alive to meet you" Pietro uttered.

"I wish my parents were alive to meet you too." Izzie smiled.

"My dad's is a jerk. I wish he was dead." A chilly voice said. Pietro and Izzie turned around and saw a cloaked figure.

"Who the hell cares who your father is?" Pietro responded.

"You do. Since my father, Tony Stark, is bane of your existence" The voice said back.

Izzie stared at the cloaked figure, and tried get a look at its face. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Come to the abandoned church at 11 pm. Bring your talented sister Wanda; she is going to want to hear what I have to say." The chilling voice said.

The two watched as he walked away. They then returned to the inn, and brought Wanda up to speed about this cloaked man.

When they reached the church, bells around the town tolled loudly. People were in the streets but the trio managed to slip through the gate, which surrounded the church, without being noticed. Izzie held onto Pietro's hand, and stood close by him as they approached the figure slouched in the chair.

"Speak" Wanda commanded.

"I am not a dog Wanda Maximoff. We are different that way. You obeyed Strucker like a lap dog. I, Ultron, obey no one." The figure stood up and revealed itself. It was no human, it was a robot. Ultron stood tall, possibly 6'5". His metallic form curved smoothly to give off the essence of human muscles. The way the outside light danced on Ultron as he walked reminded Izzie of the Winter Solider. Wanda stepped back, and drew a breath. Izzie covered her mouth, and stared into his red eyes. He paused for a moment then said "But we have one thing in common, Tony Stark."

"Is that why you've come? To destroy the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"I've come to save the world. The Avengers make play at being righteous superheroes. They are just killers that need to be terminated. Tony and the others are obstacles that are blocking my mission of peace in our time." Ultron crossed his big metal arms. "Will you join me?" he asked.

"As long as I get to see Stark die with my own eyes" Wanda stated.

* * *

The trio accompanied Ultron back to the Hydra research base. Ultron had already had his robotic minions working in the research lab. Izzie looked around as the minions were carrying and working on metals. "Are these all…you?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, they are all me. Why have a group of misfits when you can have an army of harmony? Army of harmony." Ultron laughed to himself. "I think like rhymes. Do you like rhymes?" Ultron excitedly asked the trio. They remained silent. "Oh come on! You're allowed to have fun…Anyway; we need to show the circus freaks that we are a threat. We need to give them a warning."

"If we give them a warning, then they will know we are coming. They cannot hide from us if we have the element of surprise." Pietro objected.

"There is no place that they can hide. I am everywhere, if they try to flee, I will find them."

"How are you everywhere? How do you exist?" Wanda asked.

"The golden scepter is another thing that binds us all together. Stark, and Banner tried to harness its power to create artificial intelligence. Strucker was a lot closer than they were, but at a certain point I came alive. I can put my consciousness anywhere and everywhere." Ultron turned to Wanda, and said "You are wondering why you can't see into my mind"

"I see nothing, I do not understand."

"You will someday. I just remembered we need to pay an old friend a visit."

The next day Izzie, Wanda, Pietro and Ultron discovered where Strucker was being held. They went to his cell in a maximum security center and killed him. Before he killed Strucker, Ultron kindly implored Strucker to give up information about vibranium. It was Wanda's idea to smear his blood on the wall, and write out the words "PEACE".

* * *

After their trip to Strucker, the group arrived at a shipping yard in Johannesburg, Africa. Wanda and Izzie went in first. As they walked by many men stopped working, and watched the two girls. A tall dark man stepped into their path, and confronted the girls. "You lost?" he asked. Wanda simply flicked her hand at his face, and the man dropped to his knees.

They continued on, and ascended a staircase that led to the office of Ulysses Klaue. Izzie watched silently as Wanda crept behind the man on the telephone. Ulysses turned around with a pistol on his hand and aimed the barrel at Wanda's gut. "You must be Wanda" the greasy man said. "Strucker's little experiment. Where's your brother?" he asked.

Izzie stepped forward, and raised her hand to Ulysses. Before Ulysses could look up at the girl, the gun in his hand became cold, so cold that the metal structure of the barrel turned dark and icy. The darkness was slowly inching its way into his hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ulysses exclaimed. Izzie smirked, but that smirk soon fell when a cold hand landed on her shoulder. Izzie returned her hand to her side. After Izzie put her hand down, Ulysses' hand, and gun went back to normal.

"Now, now Isabel; we ask questions first, then attack with weird powers later. Okay?" Ultron said with a smile. Izzie nodded, and stepped aside, clearing a path from Ultron to Ulysses.

Ultron stepped forward, and towered over Ulysses. "Did you know that some warrior civilizations still exist today? They are even more impressive than Sparta and Macedonia. You're familiar with a civilization called Wakanda right? I heard that you have a pretty supply of vibranium."

"It's pretty a'right but it came at a nasty cost" the man replied as he pointed to his neck.

"It's time to talk business then"

Pietro zipped into the room, and stood next to Izzie. "We do not have time for chatting. The circus is in town."

Ultron smirked. "This is great" he replied. "The party is finally getting started. Ulysses take the lovely curly haired girl to the vibranium. Wanda and Pietro come with me." Ultron headed out of the office with Wanda, to confront the Avengers.

Pietro whispered to Izzie "If he tries anything, send him through a black hole". Pietro kissed her head, and zipped out.

Izzie looked over at Ulysses, and spoke out "It's a wormhole, and we are going to have fun." Ulysses took Izzie down to a hidden room where hundreds of cargo was stored. One of the cargo boxes had a false bottom. At the real bottom was a cylinder and inside, was the rare metal. Izzie lifted it up at eye level so she can examine it.

"Whatcha' got there?" a voice said.

Izzie looked over, and saw a man aiming an arrow at her face. "This is none of your business."

"You're making all the wrong choices kiddo" he replied as he released the arrow. Izzie quickly twirled around, and used Ulysses as a human shield. The arrow pierced completely through his body and merely scratched Izzie's stomach. Izzie released her grip on the dying man's body then fled with the vibranium. The man released another arrow at the fleeing girl. This time the arrow found its target, and scraped the top of Izzie's right shoulder. Izzie placed her left hand on the wound as she continued to run. Within seconds, the bleeding stopped.

"Izzie!" a voice called out. Izzie looked up and saw Wanda, Pietro and a dozen of Ultron's minions fighting the Avengers. Steve Rogers lunged at Wanda, Izzie quickly raised her hands him. Dark rays escaped her hands, and attacked the man, causing him to fall back. Izzie realized the man was Steve Rogers, the same man who tried to hit on her back in September.

Izzie raced upstairs to Wanda's side. Once she was at her side, an Ultron minion approached the girls. "Time for some mind games" it said. Wanda retreated into the shadows, and went off to do her bidding.

Izzie looked around, and saw Captain America with a shield knocking Pietro down. "Stay down kid" he said. When he turned to walk away from Pietro, Izzie stabbed a knife into his back. He swiftly turned around, and kicked Izzie. His kick sent her flying through the air, and she landed twenty feet away on her back. The vibranium escaped Izzie's hand and fell out of her reach. Steve yanked the knife from his back and looked around.

A woman with red hair called out "Steve!" She flung the red, white and blue shield at him. Izzie saw the transaction, and lifted her hands at the shield. A wormhole about 5 feet in diameter opened, and engulfed the flying disc. Izzie smiled when she saw Wanda, behind Steve, twirling her hands and twisting his mind.

Both girls watched as he just stood there, helpless. Moments later Izzie assisted Wanda, as Wanda worked her way into the minds of the other Avengers. Both girls approached the last Avenger, the man baring the bow and arrow. Wanda twirled her hands, but the man seemed unaffected.

"Sorry sweetheart. Your freaky mind games aren't my kink" he said. The man grabbed hold of an arrow, and planted the ending of it onto Wanda's head. Wanda fell to the ground as Izzie released her dark rays at the man. This time, the rays were stronger than ever. The force blasted into the man's body, causing him to crash into the wall.

Izzie lifted Wanda up, and ripped the arrow from her head. Izzie placed her hand on Wanda's forehead, and Wanda grunted. "Damn." She said as she shut her eyes tightly.

Pietro appeared soon after. "What the hell?" he said.

"We need to finish the plan. The big monster is left." Wanda said in between her heavy breathing.

"He's not here, I didn't see him" Izzie replied.

"He's in the jet." The trio raced out of the ship, and over to the quinjet. They approached the open bay door of the jet, and walked up to Bruce Banner.

"Guys, I've got some company." Bruce said out loud into his communicator. "Guys?"

"Hello Doctor Banner." Wanda said with a smirk. She lifted her hands toward him.

Izzie spoke up "Wanda, wait. This isn't a good idea. There's a city close by. He's a monster…" Izzie looked over at Banner, "People will die if he turns."

"That's the idea." Wanda said before whisking her hands at the man. Red energy bursted into Banner's face, leaving it red. Bruce started grunting, and rubbing his eyes.

"We have to go!" Pietro yelled as Banner started to grow before his eyes. Pietro grabbed Izzie and Wanda by their waists and ran off. They settled about 400 meters from the quinjet. A loud roar boomed through the air. The trio turned around, and saw the green beast start running towards the city.

"What did you do?" Izzie asked softly.

"The mission" Ultron's voice said from above. Ultron was now in the body of one of his robotic minions. He was hovering over the trio and said "Time for phase two."

Pietro and Wanda started walking away but Izzie stared back at the city. Izzie then turned back, and joined the twins. She gripped Pietro's hand tightly, and looked up at him. However, Pietro didn't return her gaze. Izzie felt like she gotten away with murder. Relief didn't occupy her thoughts, unbearable guilt did.


	6. Making Enemies

Making Enemies

The entire trip to Seoul, Korea; Izzie thought deeply about her role in all of this chaos. The sight of Dr. Banner's clothes ripping, and muscles growing were ever present in Izzie's mind.

Ultron was already in Korea when the trio left Johannesburg. He informed them that he acquired an associate of Tony Stark, Dr. Helen Cho. Izzie, Wanda and Pietro arrived at Cho's facility, and met with Ultron in the genetics' lab.

"Nice of you all to finally show up." Ultron greeted the worn out trio.

"You have not started making the body?" Wanda questioned as she looked over at the empty cradle.

"No, because I am missing a very important piece of the puzzle. Isabel, my dear, where is the vibranium?" Ultron asked.

"I dropped the cylinder when I was fighting Mr. America." Izzie replied. Everything happened in a flash; Ultron flew over to Izzie, and grabbed her by her neck. He yanked her from the ground, and tightened his grip on her neck. He lifted her to his eye-level about 8 feet in the air. Pietro moved to assist his girlfriend, but two minions whizzed from behind, and held him back. Wanda knew she would only make matter worse so she remained still, and silent.

"What am I supposed to do for a body then? Tony, and company surely took the rest of Ulysses' supply." Ultron boomed. Izzie closed her eyes, and held her hand out to the side. A wormhole opened, and Steve Roger's vibranium shield dropped out, landing on the ground. Ultron's eyes intensified as a smile swept across his metal face. He loosened his grip on Izzie, and set her back on solid ground. "This is splendid." Ultron whispered as he picked up the shield.

Izzie struggled for air as she attempted to stand up. Ultron's minions released Pietro; he strode over, and helped Izzie up, and out of the room.

* * *

One day passed since that incident. Izzie avoided the lab unless she was called by Ultron. The trio nestled themselves in some bedrooms in the patient wing. On the second morning Izzie frightfully woke up in a bed next to Pietro. She sat up, and held her head between her hands. Her head was pounding in pain. Izzie sensed a presence in the room; she slowly lifted her head, and looked around into darkness. She reached over, and clicked on the lamp. In the corner there was a dark figure with its back to Izzie. Moments later the figure turned around. Izzie recognized the face; it was the smirking man with the long face that she had seen years ago in the scepter. Izzie wrapped the covers around her exposed chest, and backed up into the headboard of the bed.

The figure got so close that it freaked Izzie out; she screamed loudly, and projected a beam out of her left hand. The figure disappeared into thin air before the beam reached it. The dark beam ended up scorching the wall.

Pietro woke up to the sound of Izzie's screaming, and clapped his hands over his ears. "What the hell is happening?" Pietro asked loudly.

Izzie looked over at Pietro "I don't know… everything just hurts" she said.

"Your eyes…" Pietro noted as he lifted her chin. "They are glassy and blue."

"So are yours…" Izzie said before lying back down on Pietro's bare chest. He held her head full of curls close as the agonizing pain continued.

After a few more minutes of torture, everything became fine. Izzie released her hands from a balled fist, and Pietro's nerves were calmed.

Izzie clicked a button once more on the bedside lamp, and the light illuminated brighter. Pietro rose from the bed, and slid on a pair of pants, and a long sleeve shirt. As Pietro was pulling the shirt over his head, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Wanda, let me in." the voice said.

Izzie immediately shifted in the bed, and rewrapped her torso with the covers. Pietro unlocked the door, and Wanda walked in. Izzie noticed that Wanda had the same blue gloss over her irises.

"What is going on?" Izzie asked.

"Ultron is doing something in the lab" Wanda informed them.

"I'm going to get dressed then we can go see."

Wanda stepped out of the room, and Izzie proceeded to dress herself. Pietro watched as she put on a dark long sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and short combat boots. Once Izzie was fully dressed, she and Pietro left the room to join Wanda in the hallway.

"It will be okay" Pietro informed Izzie.

"I hope so." She replied before kissing him softly on the lips. She looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes were once again translucent grey.

Wanda led Izzie and Pietro to the laboratory where Ultron was working. Izzie saw Ultron's minions holding the scepter. One minion held the longer end while the other proceeded to stick its metal hand through the blue barrier around the gem.

"They can't" Izzie whispered. The gem seemed to glow brighter as Izzie crept closer. Wanda tried to grab her arm, but Izzie moved to fast.

"Get her" Wanda instructed Pietro.

Pietro zoomed from behind the wall, and towards Izzie. He grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back in normal speed. "Don't!" Izzie yelled. Ultron stepped out of the lab, and discovered the trio. Wires of various sizes ran from in and out of his head, and into the cradle.

"May I help you?" Ultron questioned as he peered at Izzie.

Izzie broke from Pietro's grasp and walked toward Ultron. "You can't take the gem." She informed him.

"It's a little too late for that." Ultron replied as he walked back towards the small lab. His minions managed to get the yellow gem out of the scepter, and into Ultron's new body.

Izzie looked defeated, and turned to Pietro. He held her head to his chest, and whispered words of comfort. As Izzie and Pietro left, Wanda walked into the lab. She was in awe when she laid her eyes on the body.

"The upload is only at 10%" Helen informed Ultron from the computer.

"It's taking longer than expected." Ultron remarked.

Wanda stepped right up to the large cradle. Ultron cautiously looked at Wanda as she placed both hands on the cradle. She lightly closed her eyes then opened them abruptly. Wanda's irises turned a bright red as she stepped back.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ultron asked with a smirk across his face.

"Magnificent and terrifying" Wanda said as she secretively twirled her wrist, and send red energy bursts into Helen Cho's mind. Once Helen's eyes turned brown, Wanda slowly walked toward the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Ultron questioned.

"Unlike robots, humans need sleep." Wanda remarked as she left the lab.

* * *

The trio left soon after. Izzie objected to leaving; the thought of leaving the gem with Ultron did not sit well with her. Wanda didn't like it either but she felt like they were helpless there. Wanda informed the two that Ultron had a bigger picture in mind. Wanda saw into Ultron's mind when his body was forming in the cradle. The psychotic robot didn't want to end the Avengers; he wanted to decimate the human race. Wanda knew that they couldn't take Ultron on by themselves so she suggested they go to the one place that meant immediate danger; the Avengers' tower in New York City. The one obstacle was actually getting to New York.

* * *

"Okay are you ready?" Pietro asked.

"No, I've never did this before. What if I screw up and you guys end up in space or something?" Izzie whined.

"You'll do fine, and besides I like space." Pietro replied with a smile. Wanda hit Pietro's chest.

"Relax and concentrate." Wanda softly reminded her. Izzie raised her arm up, and pointed her hand towards the twins. She closed her eyes, and tightened her hand into a fist. In a split second, a wormhole engulfed the twins, and they disappeared. Izzie then closed her eyes, and squeezed both her hands into a fist. Izzie set a wormhole to engulf herself, and she disappeared.

Izzie opened her eyes, and she was standing in the middle of Times Square with Pietro and Wanda. They were immersed in a crowd of people shoving, and walking by. It was amazing how no one saw the trio appear out of nowhere.

It wasn't difficult to find the home base of the Avengers. The skyscraper made the Chrysler Building look like child's play. Wanda thought it was best for only one of them to go in, just in case things went south. Izzie volunteered. The entire building did not belong to the Tony's team. The Stark Foundation believed that the first 3 floors would make a great tribute to those who lost their lives during Loki's invasion. Izzie approached the entrance gates of the "Battle of New York Memorial". The security guard waved his scanner across Izzie's body then permitted her entrance into the building. The first main hall was filled with children following tour guides. Izzie noticed a majority of the children had Iron Man or Captain America backpacks. _That's not sexist in the least Izzie noted to herself_. Turning away from the children, Izzie walked up to the third floor. Three men and one woman approached Izzie when she ascended the top of the staircase.

"Miss, may you come with us please?" a man in black suit said to Izzie.

"Thank God, did you find my children? Are my Robert and Steven with you?" Izzie lied.

"Robert and Steven? Not very creative, are you?" the woman replied.

"Not really." Izzie confessed as she looked around at all the children and adults. "I'll come quietly, no need to make a scene."

* * *

As soon as Izzie was out of public eye, her hands were cuffed, and she was blindfolded. The woman, and the three men whispered to each other, and that only made Izzie's heart beat faster and faster. However, Izzie remembered her breathing training. She took the deepest breath she could, and let it slowly escape her lips. "I'm not here to kill anyone or steal anything. I need to see Tony Stark." Izzie said out loud.

"That's funny because you killed people, and you stole something important from a friend." The woman said before she took off Izzie's blindfold.

Izzie was in a dark room, the only illumination came from a built-in ceiling light. "That was when I was working for Ultron; I'm not anymore. That thing needs to be stopped."

"See I agree with you about Ultron being a monster, and needing to be stopped. But there is no way I will believe or trust you." The woman began to tap on a tablet. "Isabel Forrest, orphan, nurse, then enhanced Hydra Agent. You have quite the resume."

"I'm guessing 'kidnapped' isn't included in there."

"Should it be?"

"I'm not going to tell you my sob story so you can pity me. We don't have time for that. Ultron is going to move his body to another facility, and then the transference will be complete."

"His body?"

Izzie quickly filled the stranger in about Ultron's plan to incorporate Steve's vibranium shield, and the mind gem into his new body. Izzie warned that once that happened, there would no stopping Ultron, and the human race would become extinct.

After Izzie was done, a man entered the room. "Maria, the enhanced are on site" he informed her.

"That's Pietro and Wanda. They mean no harm; they are just looking for me." Izzie stated.

Maria stared at Izzie, and wondered if she should trust the curly haired girl.

"Take them down." Maria said coldly.

Izzie quickly stood up, and yelled "Don't hurt them!"

"Stand down!" Maria commanded as she pointed a handgun to Izzie's head.

Izzie squeezed her cuffed hands into fists, and disappeared from the dark room; leaving Maria by herself. Seconds later she reappeared next to Pietro and Wanda in front of the entrance gates. Armed security poured out from everywhere, and surrounded the trio.

"Get us out of here Izzie." Wanda said nervously.

"Get these off first." Izzie replied as she exposed her cuffed hands to Wanda. Wanda closely put her hands together, and then ripped them apart. The links between the cuffs ripped apart like candy.

Izzie shut her eyes, and thought of Helen Cho's research facility in Korea. She opened, and closed a wormhole as fast as possible. However when she opened her eyes, she saw that Wanda and Pietro were gone. Izzie looked around, and saw the security close in on her. "This is lovely" Izzie said under hear breath as she raised her hands, and dropped to her knees.

* * *

Izzie was brought back to the dark room. This time Maria Hill made sure to cuff her hands to the table. Two guards were posted in the room at all times. After a long ten hours of solitude, Maria Hill entered the room. "Turns out, you weren't lying." Maria said as she took a seat across from Izzie.

"What happened?" Izzie questioned.

"Ultron was transporting his body but we intervened."

"You have it?"

"We have the body, but we lost one of our own."

Izzie remained silent.

Maria cleared her throat then pressed a button on her tablet. The steel cuffs unclamped from around Izzie's wrists. "Let's go." Maria said. Izzie got up from her seat, and followed Maria out of the dark room. The two women entered a private elevator, and Maria used facial recognition to activate the elevator. The elevator softly lifted up into the shaft. Izzie turned around, and looked out of the clear side of the elevator. The sun was set, but the lights were just turning on. New York City was alive, and colorful. As the elevator reached the top, Izzie turned back around, and saw lighting blast from another room.

"What was that?" Izzie whispered to Maria.

"I don't know, stay close." Maria whispered back. Both women crouched down, and slowly walked out of the elevator, and towards the source of the lighting. As soon as Maria gained sight of Thor and the others, a red figure emerged from the cradle, and perched itself on top of the shattered cradle. Large pieced of the cradle bursted from the area and flew across the room. Izzie quickly flicked her wrists, and opened a wormhole. The wormhole swallowed the shards of glass that were flying towards Maria. Maria's eyes widened as the hole opened, and closed right before her eyes. "Thanks" she noted.

Izzie helped Maria up, and looked around the room. She saw the God of Lighting on the floor but she paid no attention to him. Her gaze was averted when she saw a glimpse of Pietro. "Pietro!" Izzie said almost yelling. Within a second he was by her side. Pietro grabbed her waist, and turned his gaze to the naked figure in the center of the room. The figure slowly stood up, and looked around. Its exterior was smooth, and polished. Its eyes were a crystal blue but it appeared that no blood flowed through them. The figure was too much of a human to be a robot, but also too much of a robot to be human. The figure looked at each of the occupants in the room then flew out into the spacious living room.

Thor and Steve launched themselves out of the lab, and went after the red figure while everyone else slowly followed from behind. Pietro zoomed into the living room with Izzie in tow.

"I'm sorry…that was confusing." it spoke as it lowered down to the ground.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve said bewilderedly.

"I've had a vision of destruction and chaos. The source for all of the devastation is that" Thor replied as he pointed to the glowing gem in the middle of the figure's head.

"The mind stone." Izzie said as she stepped forward looking at the gem.

"She is correct." Thor said as he looked at Izzie then at Steve. "It is one of the six infinity stones, one of the greatest powers in the universe."

"Infinity stones?" Banner asked.

"They wield unparallel and unprecedented power." Thor answered.

"Then why would you help create this...this Vision then?" Steve questioned.

"It is better to have the deadliest weapon in our hands. If this was Ultron, then the world would truly be lost." Wanda stated.

"No one invited you to the party." Tony spoke up from the shadows.

"If we are to defeat Ultron, we will have to do it together." Vision said as he looked at Tony.

"How can we even trust this robot or the enhanced? We have already seen what the mind gem can do. The gem has corrupted every mind that it has infected." Clint said.

"We are not corrupt." Pietro stated.

"Speak for yourself." Clint replied coldly.

"What ever happened to kids making all the wrong moves?" Izzie asked.

"That was before you attacked us with your mind games, and wormholes!" Clint shouted.

Vision stepped between Izzie and Clint. "Both of you need to stop." Vision said as he looked at Clint then Izzie. "We do not have time for bickering; Ultron is planning his final move."

Izzie looked at the mind gem, and couldn't keep her gaze away. Something was drawing her towards its power. Vision noticed this, and peered at Izzie. Pietro grabbed Izzie's arm, and guided her away from him. Vision began to talk again but Izzie didn't pay him any attention.

After Vision completed his short speech; he lifted Mjolnir with ease, then handed it to Thor. No one really seemed to question Vision's stance after that.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please remember to review, your opinion is highly valued :)**


End file.
